


Sweet release

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bed-Wetting, Fantasizing, M/M, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Omorashi, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Felix hasn't had a heat in a long while, and he's not prepared enough to take care of himself.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweet release

Felix hadn't really thought about it when his heat started. He just recognised the prickling feeling and realised that the suppressant he accidentally skipped a couple of days ago  _ had  _ been noticed by his body, and now he was going to pay for it.

He texted Ingrid right off the bat - she always knew what to do, and he couldn't risk going to the store and having someone smell the beginnings of a heat on his skin. Barely an hour later, she arrived with everything he needed: enough food to last the next few days, all easily consumed from his room, several cooling pads, a spare set of sheets, and bottles and bottles of water.

"You'll be alright on your own?" she checked, after she'd deposited the goods in his bedroom. Felix was avoiding it for now, knowing that he'd probably just get straight to nesting as soon as he spent any time there.

It had been a long time since he had a heat. He didn't quite know how his hormones would react, but the way that the aching in his body was the only thing that kept him from latching himself around Ingrid and asking her not to leave told him plenty enough. "I'll be fine," he said. He hoped.

"Alright," she said, though she hesitated in the doorway. "I'll let Dimitri know. You'll be in your room before he gets back, right?"

"He's coming back tomorrow night?" Felix, admittedly, had been feeling a little off for days; maybe he'd missed a day somewhere. Ingrid nodded. "I'll be in my room. I'll be surprised if it's not in full force by this evening."

Ingrid nodded again. "I thought you looked flushed," she said.

"I'm in heat," he shot back.

"Well I schedule mine, and they don't come on so fast," she replied. "So excuse me for thinking you weren't special."

Felix stuck his tongue out at her and immediately regretted it. Fuck, he was parched already. How was his mouth so dry? "Now go," he said. "I want to be alone."

Ingrid left quickly, and Felix let out a sigh of relief. His heat was coming on faster than he thought; he needed to be in his room already.

Felix wasn't used to heats. He wasn't used to the ache between his legs, or the cramping in his stomach. He wasn't used to the sweat, or the shaking. He felt like  _ shit,  _ and the only thing that helped even marginally was making sure he had enough to drink and wrapping himself up in the sheets to get as much friction against them as he could.

He didn't have heats often. So when the pressure began to build up in his stomach, he thought it was another side effect. He massaged the spot, and let out a sigh of relief when the pressure eased, increasing the dampness between his legs. Which was good, because even with all the slick in the world, he ached as he tried to get his fingers ever deeper into himself.

He remembered back when he was young, and people gave him all the classes about heats - that there should be someone he trusted to look after him, because he wouldn't be able to look after himself. He could look at them and scoff, now; he was doing just fine.

That was, until he woke up from another bout of fitful sleep and, his mind only half-fogged with heat, he realised; the pressure in his lower half was because he needed to piss.

Logically, he should have been able to deal with this. The bathroom was only down the hall. And yet, when he tried to extricate himself from the sheets, his limbs were heavy and weak. The sheets, now dry and sticky from slick, clung to his body, making it even harder to move.

When he finally managed to shuffle himself to the edge of his makeshift nest, he realised something with startling clarity; his legs were too shaky for him to walk. He couldn't even grip the side of the bed, so he couldn't imagine what it would be like trying to find purchase on the walls to prop himself up on his way.

Felix flopped back down on the bed. His bladder hurt.  _ Everything  _ hurt, why the fuck did anyone put up with heats ever? And the longer he spent conscious, the more the heat built back up again, clouding his mind with need. Fuck, he hated this.

He closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing steady. It was faster than normal, but if he could just keep himself calm and clear-headed then he'd be fine. This would be over within a couple of days, and he could go back to heat suppressants like none of this even happened.

Still, as he carefully regulated his breathing, he found his hand drifting down to his stomach. The pain there was a lot, and surely-

No. No, he was not going to fucking piss himself during his heat just for a tiny bit of relief. He was a person, not some animal who just went where he pleased. Felix had always told himself that if he had to be an omega, he wasn't going to be the kind that lost himself every time his body temperature fucking increased.

...But it was tempting. Ingrid brought spare sheets with her, and Dimitri wasn't even back yet - no one would ever know. And the thought of surrendering himself in this empty apartment, no one around to see or hear what happened... it was appealing. Undeniably so.

Because maybe Felix had always been a little disgusted by the idea of being the kind of omega that surrendered to his base instincts, but the idea had always fascinated him. The way that his body could strip away all the humanity and leave him as a quivering mess that had no thoughts beyond being bred and-

Felix sucked in a sharp breath and jerked his hand away from where it had come to rest on his stomach. Those were dangerous thoughts, and it was a slippery slope. If he let himself indulge in the things he'd thought in his weakest moments, face buried in a pillow to muffle the sounds, then who knew what he'd do next?

Maybe, when Dimitri returned, Felix would leave his room. He'd lie on the ground and present himself, spreading his legs wide in a way Dimitri had never seen before. Maybe the scent of his heat would cloud Dimitri's eyes, and he'd lean close, his breath ghosting across Felix's neck as he sized him up like a piece of meat.

Maybe Dimitri would fuck him silly, until Felix was a babbling mess who forgot his own name. He'd fill Felix up until he was bursting, his hand cupping Felix's stomach as they both imagined it swelling, and-

Ah. Felix's hand was on his stomach again, trying to fill it with a phantom warmth he knew he'd hate anyway. He only felt like this because he was in fucking heat, and he wanted to stop feeling like this as soon as possible. That said, it probably wouldn't hurt if he fantasised just this once. It wasn't like this heat was going to happen again.

So Felix closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pressed his hands against his stomach, imagining the way he might look carrying Dimitri's children. All round and warm; how many would there be? Probably only one, but Felix had seen what some omegas looked like when they were pregnant with two, three. They were huge, probably couldn't even move.

Like now, with Felix and his shaking limbs, unable to even get himself to the bathroom. He wondered what Dimitri would think if he returned to find his flatmate covered in his own urine, lost in a heat haze he'd sworn he would never experience.

Dimitri's mouth would drop open. Maybe he'd get a little hard, seeing Felix's loss of inhibition. Now  _ that  _ made Felix lower his hand a little, cupping the warmth of his crotch. And then, instead of slipping his fingers inside his aching entrance, Felix moved his hand up, pressing against his aching abdomen.

His face flushed with the effort of holding it all in, and for a dangerous moment Felix wondered why he bothered. Why did he care so much about not seeming like an omega? He had to be one, at least until this subsided, so he might as well make it bearable and just- let go.

His whole body went slack as he exhaled deeply, letting himself press even harder on his bladder, imagining Dimitri's hand as he let it all go. Warmth pooled around his legs, running into the sheets wrapped around him. And it kept going; he hadn't even realised he'd drunk so much, but once he'd started he couldn't stop, and it felt  _ good. _

His bladder emptied, Felix relaxed properly into his nest. He felt so much better now the tension was gone.


End file.
